Let's have a baby
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: Our favorite couple discusses the prospect of having the pitter patter of little feet around the house and you won't believe whose skeptical about it. Three shot. My first PATF FF COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Naveen gazed lovingly at his wife as she stood in the kitchen calmly chopping up vegetables for the dinner party they were having later on that night. She always cooked with a soft smile on her face and her thick black hair pulled away from her cocoa colored face. She hummed while she cooked…and danced sometimes. That was, in Naveen's opinion, when she was her most beautiful. Aside from when they first got married of course.

Naveen allowed her to have the kitchen to herself for now. Even though he enjoyed sharing in something his wife loved, he knew this was her moment when all of life's problems fell away. She could have that.

"Tia?" He spoke up.

"Hm?" She replied.

"I've been thinking about something my love."

"And what's that Naveen?"

"I was just thinking," He snuck up behind her and grabbed her around her waist making her giggle and swat at him, "Let's have a baby."

Suddenly Tiana's chef's knife dropped with a loud clang into the stainless steal sink.

"W-what? Naveen you can't be serious…are you?"

Naveen spun to look into his wife's big brown eyes. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life other than loving you."

Tianna's expression grew panicked. It certainly wasn't the way Naveen was expecting her to react to this news. He thought she'd be as excited as him, but instead she turned her back and continued to chop vegetables, all be it a tad more vigorously than necessary.

Finally she spoke; "Naveen, a baby is…a big step. A big important step in a couple's life and I just don't know if we're ready."

Naveen put his lips up to her ear; "Well how will we know if we don't try and imagine how much fun we could have trying."

Tianna jumped "OW!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Naveen asked jumping slightly himself.

Tianna grabbed a clean kitchen towel and wrapped it around her finger.

"Ohhh oh oh!" She stepped away from Naveen.

"Tia?" He reached after her, but Tianna pulled away from her husband and ventured into the half bathroom to 'nurse' her perfectly healthy finger.

* * *

><p>Tianna twiddled her fingers feeling very much like a child that had just been caught stealing cookies before dinner. "Momma, Charlotte, I think I'm pregnant." She confessed.<p>

"WOO HOO!" Eudora and Charlotte both exclaimed. The older woman threw up her fedora in excitement she and Charlotte hugged one another, bouncing up and down like giddy school girls.

"Oh! I'm gonna be an auntie." Charlotte squealed in her southern drawl.

"And I'm gonna be a grandmamma!" Eudora replied. The two omen squealed again oblivious to the third woman in the room's worry.

"Tia!" Charlotte turned on her suddenly, "I have the perfect name for my baby girl: Princess!" Her over enthusiastic drawl made it come out like Puh-Reen-Sess.

"Or what about naming him after your daddy? A third." Eudora suggested.

She and Charlotte continued to be at odds with one another about the sex of the unborn child. Still ignoring Tianna.

"You two STOP! Ya'll don't get it!" Tianna exclaimed frantically.

Charlotte and her mother turned to face her finally taking in the worry on her pretty face.

"Well why not honey?" Eudora asked and then she and Charlotte both gasped as they each had the same inconceivable thought.

"Is it his?" They whispered in unison.

"_What?_" Tianna screeched, "of course it is! This child is a product of me and Naveen's undying love for each other."

"Then what's the problem?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know if I want it." Tianna answered. **(A/N Dialogue from the Nanny! Slightly modified of course.)**

"What should I do?"

Charlotte sat down next to Tianna on the long couch and wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Tia, honey, why would you not want to have your prince's baby?"

"Because! Naveen and I just got married and I'm not sure if I'm ready to share him yet." Tianna pouted, "Oh what am I to do?"

**Well originally I intended for this story to be a one shot, but because I'm a bit long winded and have a hard time condensing my thoughts into one long chap, I decided to make this atleast a three shot or longer. My hats off to people who can create magnificent one shots cause that mess is hard!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aawwww! Thanks you guys so much for favoriting and reviewing my story that's so nice ****J**

"You have to tell him how you feel Tia." Charlotte exclaimed.

"That's right hon. He has a right to know about the baby it's his child too, and you two are married, the ultimate decision should be made together." Eudora added sagely.

Tianna stared at her hands folded in her lap as she contemplated her mothers words.

* * *

><p>Naveen was grateful for his parents visiting from Naldonia (<strong>AN:Maldonia?) **because he needed their advice right now.

"Son, why come to us eh? Are you and Tianna not getting along?" His mother questioned. They didn't quite understand there's son's dilemma.

"Aye aye aye mother you don't understand! Tia and I so rarely disagree on anything. I don't know how to confront her about why she doesn't wanna have a baby."

Naveen's mother opened her mouth to reply, but Naveen's father cut her off.

"Well son, women are complex and complicated creatures so you should try to think as she thinks, yes."

"Dear," The queen piped up, "don't be silly, it's simple what Naveen should do-"

Her husband waved her words away. "Not now my queen, I'm trying to help our son."

The queen shrugged and folded her hands in her lap waiting to hear whatever bad advice her husband had to give.

"Now you should approach the subject carefully like a lion stalking it's prey, no? You're gonna have to sneak around the subject and then-"

"Lure her into a false sense security," Naveen nodded, "and then-"

Together father and son exclaimed; "Pounce!"

The Naldonian queen rolled her eyes at the men's over dramatic behavior.

"_Or_," she spoke up, "You could just calmly say: Tianna we need to talk and then bring it up. Women aren't as complicated as you make us out to be and we're much smarter than you think you are." A playful smile played at her red lips, "Right dear?" She asked her husband who blushed.

"Take your mother's advice son."

* * *

><p>That night Naveen returned home with groceries in hand and his parents advice in his head. Little did he know, Tianna had just had an advice session as well.<p>

When the couple saw each other they each blurted out; "We need to talk!"

Without realizing it they simultaneously announced what was on their minds.

"Why don't you wanna have my child?"

"I'm pregnant!"

The words lingered in the air long after they had been spoken as the couple realized what they had just said to each other.

Finally Naveen asked; "Are you serious?"

Tianna nodded slowly.

"For how long?"

"I think I'm a few weeks along."

"Oh Tia!" He swept his wife up in a hug that swept her off her feet. "Then why are you so hesitant?"

"Because…" Tianna thought about it. Her husband was so happy right now. She couldn't tell him what she felt. Not right now.

"Because," Tianna croaked nervously before clearing her throat, "I want to go to Mama Odi and see what the sex of the baby is first, and I want her blessings and protection over it."

Just then they heard a thump at the side door that led into the kitchen and in waltzed Luis.

"Did I hear right!" Luis boomed excitedly, "Am I gonna be an uncle?" He exclaimed.

Naveen grabbed Tianna's waist and hugged her close. He grinned at their reptilian friend and replied; "Yes Luis you sure did! Tomorrow we're going to the Bayou to Mama Odi's and have our baby's sex confirmed!"

"Well blow me down! You're not going by yourself, I'm going with you! Ray, rest his soul, would be so proud."

"Aye shedanza! I'm going to be a father!" Naveen hooted. He planted a kiss on his wife's lips, "Oh Tianna this is the best news ever, yes?"

Tianna returned the smile. "Yes it is…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tianna made breakfast for the threesome and packed a little something extra for Mama Odi before the threesome rode down to the bayou. Their boat was attached to the back of the truck with Luis lounging in it basking in the New Orleans Summer sun.

"Naveen!" Tianna snapped, "I'm not even showing yet I think I'll be fine."

Ever since Tianna had broken the news to her husband that she was pregnant he wouldn't even simply let her brush her _hair _in peace. When she made lemonade for herself, him, and Luis he wouldn't allow her to carry the tray she was holding them on. On the one hand it was sweet but on the other it was getting pretty annoying.

"I'm sorry my Princess, but in your condition-"

"I know I know, I have to be careful so you've told me a hundred billion times since I said I was pregnant yesterday."

The couple sat in the back seat as Luis expertly guided the boat through the bayou.

"Luis?" Tianna spoke up.

"Yes Ms. Tianna?"

"Where'd you learn to navigate a boat?" She giggled.

"Oh it's not that hard! You just watch what a captain does and copy." Luis replied.

Naveen wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "The bayou is much more serene during the day, yes."

Tianna leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. They had visited the bayou many times since they got married. It held so many happy memories. Their union was not normal by any means, but it as certainly memorable.

When Naveen, Tianna, and Luis climbed up to Mama Odi's tree house and let themselves in, the wizened old woman was standing right there waiting for them. She startled them so bad they almost fell back in shock.

"I've been expecting you children." Mama Odi said.

Naveen stood behind Tianna and helped her into the tree house before entering and pulling Luis' fat frame through the door last.

Tianna kissed the old Voudon priestess and gave her the plate of food she'd made for her much to Mama Odi's delight.

The woman's lips parted in a toothless grin. She called her pet snake over and plopped the plate on his small head. The snake struggled under the weight of Tianna's generous dinner.

"Go put that away for us for later will you baby?" Mama Odi instructed the snake. It hobbled away.

"Mama Odi," Naveen spoke up while habitually placing an arm around Tianna's waist, "we need to talk to you. We wanted to tell you-"

"You're pregnant." Mama Odi stated matter of factly.

Surprised Luis, Naveen, and Tianna asked; "How did you know?"

"I can see Tianna's skin glowing."

The threesome exchanged confused looks.

Mama Odi burst out laughing. "I'm kidding." She said, swatting at the air, "I know everything. Now young lady you lie down on the couch there." She instructed Tianna.

Tianna gingerly lie down on the old, faded green couch. She immediately calmed down as she got comfy on the overstuffed furniture.

"You want to know about your baby right?" Mama Odi asked as she went in her various nooks and corners to look for something, "Luis and Naveen will you two be dears and go get a dragons breath weed? They grow down the river further down in the swamp. I need them for a potion for Tianna."

She didn't need to tell Naveen twice. In no time he was pulling Luis' ample frame out the door.

From her spot on the couch Tianna mumbled; "Dragons breath weed? I've never heard of it."

"That's because it doesn't exist," Mama Odi replied, "but by the time they figure that out you'll have told me what it is that's bothering you."

Tianna wanted to be shocked, but mostly she was impressed. Mama Odi was amazing.

"Now my dear," Mama Odi sat on a stool across from Tianna. She petted the girls hand, "Why don't you want to have a good man's child?"

"It's not that I don't wanna have his child. It's just that I don't know if we're ready to bring children into this marriage yet."

For the next twenty minutes Tianna explained how happy she and Naveen were as they were right now and her hesitation.

When she was done Mama Odi pulled out a crystal clear pendulum that hung from a thick chain.

"Look into it dear. See what you can see."

Tianna did as she was told. Her dark brown eyes gazed into the almost translucent crystal. She saw images of herself and Naveen and two babies…two?

One was dressed in a pink, silk night gown the other in blue footie pajamas. Tianna and Naveen held them both and smiled for a camera. Tianna saw them clearly the boy may have been a little bit bigger but other than that they looked exactly the same. Twins! They had complexions that Tianna could only describe as caramel and brown sugar mixed together. They had bright light brown eyes, Naveen's color and Tianna's size and clarity. Brown hair the most unique and beautiful texture. They made everyone laugh they always smiled and giggled rarely ever crying. They loved to eat like Tianna, they knew how to have fun and loved music and dancing like their father. They were healthy, beautiful, and the sweetest things Tianna had ever laid eyes on.

"We couldn't find dragons breath." Naveen panted as he and Luis climbed into the tree house. Their appearances were disheveled.

"We hope," Luis wheezed, "Babies breath from the flower shop is OK." He held up a fist full of wilting, white flowers.

"That's alright," Mama Odi winked at Tianna, "Isn't it Tianna?"

Tianna sprang up from the couch. How could she be so stupid? Everything she and Naveen did they did as a team and it always made them stronger, better, and happier. How could she think that _their own _babies would drive a wedge between them?

"It's better than 'alright' or 'okay,'" Tianna threw her arms around Naveen, "It's perfect."

* * *

><p>On April twenty first 1924, Prince Naveen and Princess Tianna had twins; A boy and a girl<p>

Prince Naveen James the third was named after his father and grandfathers on both sides. Their daughter was named Princess _Princess_ Alexandria. Her aunt Charlotte helped Tianna choose her name…if you hadn't already guessed.

_The End_


End file.
